Saiyan Awakening Chapter 1
by genesis's scion
Summary: Bardock prepares for war on Arlia and Fasha is held by Zarbon. Vegeta and Nappa hide throughout Vegeta and a traitor sits on the Saiyan throne


  
  
I do not own Dragonballz or any characters related to. Dragonballz and all characters are owned by Toei and Funimation.  
  
Rated R for violence and language  
  
  
Saiyan Awakening: Chapter 1  
  
"How great is the irony of pain? The pain where my eye once was is nothing compared to the pain I feel in my heart when I think of king murdered by a tyrant or the great city as it burned as I and few of my surviving soldiers escaped. What is pain, pain is life and now the Saiyan people know what it is to live…and die."  
  
Nappa at the Battle of Clag in the year 745  
  
A New Home  
  
Bardock prepares for a showdown with the Planet Trade on Arlia. Vegeta and Nappa are moving through the populace of Vegeta. At Zarbon's residence Fasha is held as his captive, a trophy prize awarded by Frieza. And a traitor sits on the Saiyan throne.  
  
The city smoldered from the battle that had just been waged. A battle that the city's defenders lost. In the middle on the burnt, blasted terrain stood a teenage male, with long black hair and as naked as the day he had been born. His tail swayed in the breeze. He had always known he had not been one of these people, they were too weak, too short, too scaly. But never had he imagined that he would be this different. They had accepted him and cared for him, until last night when the first full moon in 15 years occurred. He didn't know what happened really but he knew that the destruction wrecked here was his doing. He wondered how many friends had he killed.  
  
Three bright lights blazed through the heavens and three metal stones dropped to the ground. He knew they were machines but he didn't know what kind. Two of them opened and two males stepped out. They each had black hair, but one had short hair and the other long hung about the shoulders. What struck the young warrior is they each had tails. "Hello young warrior, we are here to collect you since you have finished your mission." The short haired one said. The other looked about with a curious machine on his head. He motioned to his compatriot then walked off.  
  
"Are you my people?"  
  
"Yes we are Saiyans as are you, a proud warrior race whose power is feared throughout the known universe. You were born Raditz. Does that name please you?"  
  
"Yes. Do you have any clothes?"  
  
"In the third pod which is yours, it is programmed to fly us home, so don't worry about that." The other came back dragging a Branian girl named Canna, the girl Raditz cared for the most. Her short body was covered in her tattered orange nightgown, she was dwarfed by the adult Saiyan. Her sky blue scales glistened in the light. "What you got there?"  
  
"The last of these beast. How this girl survived I don't know when I found her she was crying over a little ones body."  
  
"Hmm, Raditz since it was your job to kill all these things will you finish the job."  
  
Raditz didn't want to do it but he didn't want to be left here or displaced from his people. He walked up to the short-haired one. "Can I keep her?"  
  
The other frowned and gave him a look that said he understood but that it was a bad answer. "I am sorry but our Lord has ordered all these creatures dealt with, permenantly."  
  
Raditz frowned and then kneeled beside the girl and spoke in her people's language. "I am sorry Can, but you will see your brother again soon." He wrapped his right arm around her neck and grab a small nerve cluster at its back. She went tense for a moment and went slack. He then lowered her body to the floor and left her there.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"All Brani have a nerve cluster on the back of their neck it controls their heart and lungs if pressure a certain way you can cause lethal paralysis or soothing calmness. I learned it early on."  
  
"Quick and painless. Let's go home Raditz."  
  
"Yes." As soon as they turned he took a medallion of Canna's neck and put on himself before leaving.  
  
  
Nappa and Vegeta prepped their pods for launch. "I can't believe we are going to Caamas to wrestle a planet from the Trade." Nappa complained.  
  
"It is on the edge of Trade, they don't have the resources there since they lost their main supply base in that sector to push us out it makes sense."   
  
"But why Caamas?"  
  
"I don't know maybe Bardock wants it because of its defensible locale. Or he hopes to find a Caamas guide book to Psionic ability."  
  
"Why don't I like the later? And you can be sure the Trade will do everything in their power to keep it for the former."  
  
Vegeta admitted to himself, as he adjusted the pod's stealth generator, he didn't like that fact either. "I ain't saying it is not going to be difficult, but the man has good reasons. Besides he wants to establish a dissident Saiyan homeworld."  
  
"That I like the sound of. And were Saiyans the difficult is another day at the office."  
  
"Amen Nappa, amen."  
  
  
Zarbon strode through the halls of his manor toward the kitchen. 'I wonder how far she got?' He laughed at the thought of her furiously washing as he came in the kitchen. What he got was much different.  
  
The place literally sparkled, even the marble under the furniture had been washed, meaning she had moved it and put it back during the night. Zarbon knew that once someone proved to do the seemingly impossible, breaking your word would only invite a level of disobedience that would force him to kill her sooner than he wanted. The only choice was to honor his agreement. He found her still bound up with one hand free in the middle of the kitchen, asleep. Her free hand was in the bucket of water, it had 'raisened' in the night. He picked her up and carried her to her cell and dropped her inside, then untied her. He opened the jar of kibble he feed her with and filled the bowl twice height than normal. He did the same with the water he put both and closed the door. He hit the alarm and a huge siren blared in her cell, wrenching her awake. "Enjoy your meal and the day is yours enjoy." He walked off laughing.  
  
  
Vegeta and Nappa blasted off the planet and into orbit during an electrical storm with a force of twenty Saiyan warriors they would meet up with a force that would help them take the Planet Kaamas in twenty days. Til then they slept in the pods waiting for victory and battle.  
  
Continued in Chapter Two: A Price of Paid 


End file.
